friends to enimies to lovers
by butterfly100
Summary: Johnny Storm and Hayley Winters have been best friends scince high school, so what happens when Johnny's feelings go further than he expected and what happens after Hayley's accident and she develops strange powers. read and review
1. A Friendly Afternoon

Friends to enemies to lovers

chapter one - A Friendly Afternoon-

**It was early afternoon on a Tuesday, and the sunshine was pouring through the curtains on to the bed where Johnny storm was still fast asleep after yet another night of going to clubs and flirting endlessly with pretty blonds. ("his favorite type")**

"JOHNNY!!"

came the voice of my older and annoying sister sue from downstairs.

"IF YOU DONT GET YOUR BUT OUT OF BED YOUR GOING TO MISS HER...AGAIN!"

I slowly and reluctantly pulled myself up out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"what are you doing?" said sue looking about ready to ring her younger brothers neck

"whats it look like im doin?"

"don't you realize what the time is you cant have breakfast you've got to go NOW"

I looked at my watch through sleepy eyes

"oooh crap" i said while a yawning at the same time and grabbing my jacket off the back of the chair and heading for the elevator.

I walked over to my brand new hot red sports car smiling a lot more than i usually would on a Monday

_Im going to see my best friend today, the one person in the whole world that knows everything about me._

I smiled at the thought and couldn't help but notice the feeling of excitement in the pit of my stomach.

I pulled out onto the street and speeded towards Mavery Labs.

**Hayley winters was a talented scientist who had studied hard at the top universities and graduating with her PHD at the age of 23. She had moved recently from San Fransisco for her new job at Mavery labs were she was given her own lab funding for her project that she has been working on for over a year. Hayley has also been best best friends with Johnny storm since high school and was supposed to be meeting him for lunch. They hadn't seen each other since before the space incident, she was always so busy with her project and moving and he was always so busy with his own life.**

It was 12:45pm and Johnny was supposed to meet me at noon just outside the entrance of Mavery labs for lunch.

"hes late ...as usual" I muttered to myself smiling lightly because I knew things would never change.

I was sitting an a wall just outside the entrance getting rarther bored and silently started to twist my long curly brown hair around my fingers ( a habit I always had since a child)

_i wounder if he has changed... now that he has those super powers maybe he has . And what about sue maybe shes changed ...i cant believe its been so long since iv seen him ._

**Lost in her own thoughts she was completely oblivious to what was going on around her and to the fact that Johnny was walking up right behind her a huge smile on his face and a bunch of white roses in is left hand. **

I stood there for about a minute staring at her back her long red hair that fell across her lower back in dainty curls, her finger twisting in them catching the sunlight. (a habit that she always had and meant that she was bored)

_God ...i forgot how much i missed her _

I thought to myself a sudden feeling of ache in my stomach. I pushed the uncomfortable feeling aside and continued creeping up behind her (the way I always had when they were at school)

"BOOO!!!" I shouted behind her making her jump right off the wall with a scream.

"God Johnny you're going to give me a heart attack on day " she said with a wide smile as she turned to give me a hug .

" oh come on hailo you? Never... you don't have one " I said while trying to control my laughter.

we broke apart each with a wide smile.

"Thats not funny " she said even though she was still smiling .She started rifling through her bag and pulled out a small medicine bottle and a bottle of Evian water. I watched her take two before I couldn't help but ask.

"what are those for "

"like i said you could of given me a heart attack...i have a heart murmur" she said casually while still smiling.

"oh... God... im sorry Hailo I didn't know... are ... are you all right?" Ii quickly leaned her back against the wall so she sat back down on the wall

_God i am such an idiot...i could have killed my best friend...when did this happen?...Why didn't i know about it?_.

"YES im fine don't start acting all weird ...are those for me?" she said looking at the white roses i had unforgotten i was holding .

"oh yeah ...here...are they still your favorites?"i managed to smile even though i was still recovering from the shock that my best friend...my Hailo has a heart condition that i didn't know about.

"yeah" she replied and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

"so where are we going for lunch?"she asked me still smiling brightly.

We went to one of Johnny's favorite restaurants for lunch to have a catch up.

"sooooo" Johnny said "whats new? ...apart from the heart murmur...how did that happen?

"well i was born with it..it just never really affected me until i caught pneumonia and thats when the doctors found out...uh..about a year ago now. I have tablets that i take for it "

"is it life threatening?" he said cautiously

"not so long as i take my pills"

"Hayley why didn't you tell me about it"

There was a sudden feeling or regret in me... one that I hated. I had noticed that Johnny had used my full name instead of calling me by my usual nickname like he always did. That meant that he was really worried and I hated to be the cause of attention even if was from my favorite person. The truth was that I never really thought about her heart condition much and never saw any reason to alarm anyone. I hadn't told my family about it yet, why cause concern about something that wasn't a big deal so long as I took my pills everyday.

"its not really a big deal...im not dying or anything and im still the same person. I didn't want to worry you... anyway i want to know more about you and these powers of yours...whats is like?"

i said trying to change the subject into something less boring.

" umm well the name "human torch" pretty much says it all...i can control fire and fly which by the way is awesome and well i pretty much use my powers to help others, along with Sue, Reed and Ben of course"

"sounds great... but you must get tired of all the publicity and attention you get all. The. Time."

"no uh not really" he said with a wide grin on his face

"oh yeah how could i forget ...this is Johnny storm im talking to and you're not happy unless you're in the lime light"

Johnny pretended to be hurt by that remark and we both started laughing like old times.

_Listen to that...thats the best sound in the world. _

They both thought at the same time.

"so come on, stop dodging and spill, whats up in your life?"

"well as you know i have started my new job at Mavery, im finally getting the funding i need for my project, iv moved in to this really old huge house thats falling apart but i love it anyway "

i silently looked at her. watching her smile and her blue eyes light up. i hadn't realized how much i missed just hanging out with her.

"well what are you doin tonight... wanna go dancin? Theres this great club called "Vixen" you'll love it there can we go?".

"yeah we can go... see you tonight about 8 then" she started to get up to leave

"hay where are you goin? we just got here"

"some of us actually work and some of us only get an hour for lunch and someone was late so i gotta get back" she said giving him a friendly glare before giggling.

"see ya tonight then hailo" he shouted at her as she went out the door.

_Well i got nothin better to do today so its home i guess...she looked really really good_

**Back at the Baxter building -**

Reed was still working in his lab trying to solve some impossible equation, while i was on the sofa reading the three little pigs to our beautiful little girl Amy she was now three months old. and Reed and i had been married for almost a whole year now and we were both blissfully happy. Ben and Alica who have been married for three months now had stayed for lunch and were in the kitchen discussing Johnny and Hayley's relationship.

"so hold on... Johnny's known this girl for years and he's never felt anything more that just friendship?"Alica asked .

"why you asking me i don't know all i do know is that they have been friends since high school"

i went through with Amy in her arms looking for her bottle.

"hay sue whats the deal between Johnny and Hayley?" Ben asked

" well their best friends. They have always been."

"what Ben means... is is there anything stronger than friendship between the two?" she said with a smile

"no never has been. Although Johnny did have a thing for her a while back but nothing ever happened. Hayley knows johnny to well and is too smart to start anything with Johnny anyway, they are too alike she's just basically the same as he is. They've always been similar."

At the moment Johnny came through the kitchen and playfully chucked his car keys in to the fruit bowl (where he always kept them) he had the widest grin on his face like it was Christmas or something.

"hey whats goin on" he said still with a wide shining smile on his face

everyone just stared at him in disbelief. Although Johnny has always been the happy go lucky kind of guy and always ready with his sarcasm they all noticed that right now he was way over being just happy he was being "jolly".

Johnny looked at the faces staring at him, shrugged and then swept his little niece away from my arms and started to trot into the living room humming to himself.

"well thats...new "i said still shocked at what my younger brother had just done.

Alica just smiled to herself knowingly.


	2. kisses and tequila

Friends to enemies to lovers

chapter 2 - kisses and tequila-

It was 9pm and johnny was late as usual. I was already on my fourth drink and was feeling rather lightheaded, but I didn't care so much I had made friends with five, maybe six gorgeous guys and I couldn't help but do a little flirting. I figured I deserved a little flirt time after all the work I have been doing and if I didn't take a break soon I was going to turn into one of those boring doctors who have forgotten what fun is.

Daniel (who was my favorite)had dark hair dark eyes and a tight butt was talking to me about hard it was to find a beautiful, smart blond these days but I wasn't really paying much attention I was itching to dance so I took his hand gave him a swift but sweet smile and lead him to the dance floor.

After about five minutes all the other guys from the bar had started to dance around me which was ok, I didn't mind and I liked the attention.

I was late getting to vixen it was almost 9:30 but I had met this gorgeous blond just outside the Baxter building and just had to stop for a little "chat"

"damn, im late again. She wont mind" she never did and we were too close to fight over the little things.

I finally got to the vixen and it was busy as usual. I searched the bar looking for Hailo, she wasn't there so I looked over at the dance floor and saw her surrounded by a bunch of guys that were all trying to rub up on her and get her attention, she was only encouraging them dancing like that and looking the way she did. (red halter neck top, black and red mini skirt, and black heels)

I suddenly felt a hot wave of rage in my stomach as one of the idiots she was with suddenly grabbed her behind.

"HEY...Danny I don't like to be man handled keep your hands to yourself please" I said smiling sweetly up at him.

"oh come on sweetie enough with the playing and lets get outaa here"he said while slipping his arms around my waist and leading me away.

He was taking it to far now

"no I don't think so...im still waiting for my friend...see you later" as I turned to walk away he grabbed my arm tightly and turned me around hard

"WHAT... you cant leave like that. Not with all that flirting and dirty dancing. Come on lets go back to mine"

he was starting to hurt my arm now and I pulled away

"listen here im not going anywhere with you, leave me alone you drunken pig" that was when he grabbed my ass again and forced his lips on mine.

Suddenly he was off me and was thrown on to his back . Johnny was standing in front of me and from what I could see he had a murderous glare on his face and smoke was starting to rise from his clothes.

"BACK OFF SCUM BAG" he roared at him so that the whole club heard and was facing us.

A little embarrassed I put my hand up on his shoulder

" thanks...lets go Johnny, just leave him hes not worth it" I didn't think he heard me he was still shooting daggers at Daniel but then he took my hand in his and turned towards the doorway.

We got outside I breathed in a long cold breath cooling me down . I turned to look at Hailo she was ok.

"so wanna talk about it?" I said trying to keep my anger in

" about what?, the guy got too strong end of"

I slowly breathed in trying harder to control my anger cause the last thing I needed to do was blow up right now.

"he got too strong? What about you Hailo? You were the one practically begging those guys in there"

"what? come on I was a little tipsy and had a little harmless fun...we v both done a lot worse than a little dance Johnny" she was glaring at me and it was actually quite scary

"well we are not going back in there so lets gooooo...ummm...to the butterfly its a little less busy.

We walked off in that direction silently, she was mad at me cause of my outburst . And I was still angry and at her lack of self control though I never said it in those words (she would kill me if I did).

Quite was an understatement this place was dead. The bar had maybe 12 guys there that were cute but nothin special. The dance floor was empty and the music was no were near laud enough. But I did notice that there were quite a few long legged blonds that were glancing towards johnny every now and then.

"typical" I muttered to my self. It was obvious that Johnny took me here so I would be "good" but so he could still have his fun.

We went to sit at the bar and the blond barmaid came over and immediately started flirting and Johnny being Johnny smiled that amazing smile and also started flirting. Well that great what am I supposed to do now. About half an hour later I was b.o.r.e.d stiff and Johnny scored the barmaids phone number and a date for Saturday night.

"you ok?" he asked me completely oblivious to m boredom. I stared at him

"what?"

"this place sucks you cant tell me that you come here often"

"well what do you want to do?"

I didn't say anything then I had an idea a great idea

"lets play pour game" I said with a sly smile

"what g... no Hailo we are not doin that...we haven't done that since "

" prom night"

_Flash back _

_prom night_

"_Johnny come on they are gonna be here soon there only so much hair gel you can put on"_

"_alright alright"_

_the door bell rang and Sue opened the door. There was Richard Grayson my prom date he was gorgeous an was probably gonna we named prom king tonight. I felt giddy when I took his arm and he lead to the limo outside. Johnny's limo had arrived as well and he was just out the door and getting in, he was taking Layla Dean to the prom and she was defiantly gonna be prom queen she was the only voted candidate._

_We got the prom hall and started dancing. For hours and hours we waited for the results of the vote and sure enough Richard and Layla were voted king and queen ._

_Two hours later_

"_God im so bored " I was sitting at a table the dance floor was empty. The DJ had somehow gotten drunk on the "non- alcoholic punch" someone was obviously telling porkies._

_Richard and Layla were still sitting on their thrones on the stage smiling like Cheshire cats._

"_bastard" I muttered _

"_bitch" Johnny muttered beside me. He was also bored._

_I smiled faintly at our same situation_

"_lets just go..I know a place we can get into" I told him. He smiled at me and followed to the door_

_we got to a club called "Q2" and the bouncer let us in without a word he just looked at Hailo, smiled and stepped aside we didn't even have to wait in line. Something told me that Hailo came here quit a lot _

_After another hour be were bored again this was too much, tonight was supposed to fun._

" _hey lets play a game " Hailo suddenly said_

"_what kind of game"_

"_ummmmmmmm...I know see that girl in the red dress over there you have five minutes to get her to kiss you or you have tooooo...take a tequila shot" she smiled devilishly _

"_what theres no way I can do it in only 5 minutes"_

"_oh come on it'll be fun "kisses and tequila" you can do one for me as well...pick one"_

"_um...over there that guy with the hat" he started to smile _

"_done...see you in 5 at the bar"_

_  
Two and a half hours went by and we were having lots of fun we lost count of who was winning but we were both really drunk and laughing uncontrollably._

_End flashback_

" Come on already pick one for me!" she whined at me. She had already picked out an attractive brunette in the corner and I was having a "little trouble deciding" on who to pick for her.

"ok...the guy at the bar with the briefcase"

she looked at me as if I was crazy and couldn't help but chuckle at her.

She got up and went over to the bar and I went over the the corner .

Three minutes later I got my kiss and a phone number (maybe for later) and looked over at the bar Hailo was sitting there alone looking depressed . I guess she lost round one "good"

I went over to her

"well?"

"he was married. God what was he doin here if he's was married"

"well you still have to take a shot" she did

"ok next one...the girl with glasses" she smiled at me waiting

"ummmm...the guy who just walked in"

I looked over at the guy who had walked in. he was gorgeous...absolutely gorgeous

"ok fine " I said and got up and walked over to him.

"hi there" I purred a him while smiling

he looked at me and instantly smiled. I loved it when they did that

"lets get a drink"

"yeah sure"

five minutes later I was finished with the girl and looked over at the bar Hailo was still talking to that guy. I frowned and slowly walked over to try and hear what they were talking about.

"hey Hailo whats goin on?"

"oh Johnny ...hi...um.. this is Ray. Ray this is my friend Johnny" she smiled

"hi"

"hey"

_well he's certainly a talker_ I thought to my self

there was an awkward silence

"Johnny could I have one quick word with you please?" she got out of her seat and pulled me to the side

"Johnny I like this guy and well I wanna keep talking to him soooo do you mind?"

I felt my stomach suddenly get heavy

"no thats great...go play...be careful...I found a nice Blondie that im gonna go with so ill see ya maybe tomorrow?"

"yeah sure. Thanks Johnny your the best" she gave a hug and went back to_ Ray_

_yeah the best, just not good enough for you...what? Were did that come from Johnny you gotta get you head straight... and quick._

_READ and REVIEW _

_it will get better _

_next chapter: Jealously ,joy and... plants?_

_Johnny gets jealous of Ray _

_Johnny realizes his real feelings for Hayley_

_Sue and Reed get a surprise_

_we find out more about Hayley' s"project"_


	3. Raining

Disclaimer – oops forgot to put one of these up. Anything you don't recognize belongs to me though im not getting paid to write this and im sorry if any of it offends it is not intentional.

Chapter 3 - Raining-

Its been three months, three wonderful months since I first met Ray at that club and since then we have been in a semi-serious relationship. Well that what I call it anyway. Ray is perfect, he is sweet, charming, gorgeous, romantic, smart and we both love to take long walks and talk about just about anything.

Its raining today. The busy city is covered with a thick, dark blanket of cloud and the noisy streets are full of people with multicolored umbrellas moving in all directions. I've always loved the rain and that particular damp smell that hangs in the air. It reminds me of my childhood summers that I spent at the Storm's house when my parents were away on business. When it rained Johnny and I would always go outside to play and get absolutely soaked and then afterwards when it stopped we would both of us sit in this big, brown, old and slightly smelly armchair with a huge duvet wrapped around us and a mug of hot chocolate. It was always a favorite past tine of mine and always made me smile.

" hey...what you starin at?" came the up beat and familiar voice of Johnny. We were sitting at a Starbucks just around the corner from the Baxter building and I hadn't noticed that I was starin out the window until I heard Johnny's voice. I turned around, he was looking at me with his usual playful smirk holding his coffee on the table next to the napkin that the blond waitress had given him(no doubt with her number written inside of it).

"just lost in thought is all" I told him with a hint of a smile. He looked out at the rain and then smiled back at me, silently telling me that he knew what I was thinking about.

"want to get wet Hailo?" he asked cheekily

"NO!...I don't I cant I have to get back to work"

"work...when did you get so serious? I remember you were always the one that pulled me out in the rain when we were kids... you were the cause of every cold I ever had" he laughed lightly.

"yeah when we were kids. Things change especially since we grew up, well since I grew up anyway"

"awww come on Hailo I know you better than that...you never grew up either your still the wild child that loved to get wet in the rain and pull tricks on people.

"yeah well id love to go down memory lane with you Johnny but I gotta get goin see ya later"

"right ... uh what you doin later wanna get a drink?"

"cant im meeting Ray for dinner tonight so ill call you tomorrow"

"right...bye" then he waived and smiled slightly as I turned and left to head to Mavery.

Ray, what was so great about Ray, he was just another guy like anyone else, why did she have to spend so much time with him. It has been three months for gods sake isn't she fed up with him already...she must be, most of her relationships never made it past the two weeks marker(which is generally longer than any of mine) and why cant I figure it out. She is my best friend. Maybe I should get Sues opinion on this.

I stood up and stretched with a sigh and lifted the coffee cup and white napkin and tossed them into the bin on my out. I knew the blond waitress who had given me her number was watching but honestly I couldn't be bothered, which was rather strange. Recently I had only been on a handful of dates and wasn't my usual flirty self with women maybe I was ill or something.

I got through the doors at Mavery and was immediately blinded by flashes from cameras and deafened by question that were being shouted at me by a heard of hungry reporters.

"Dr winters can you tell me about your project?"

"Dr Winters is it true that your experimenting with radiation?"

"has Mavery invested his own money into your project?"

"what is project H?"

"are you sleeping with Mavery?"

the constant string of questions followed me all the way up the hall until I walked into Mavery's office.

"what the hell is going on?" anger piercing my voice

"how does the press know about my project? Who told them?"

Mavery was sitting calmly behind his overly expensive oak desk . He was a short middle aged man who thought himself at times to be a bit of a ladies man according to some of her colleagues.

"I may have hinted to the press this morning about your project"

"why did you do that? Project H is no were near ready to be made public"

"oh calm down Hayley... I didn't tell them the details i'll leave that to you, but you know Mavery labs is first and foremost a business and this business needs publicity"

"so your using me and my project to get you money" my voice was raising so high by this time I was turning red. He looks at me then with a fierce glint in his eyes and slowly stood up.

"have you forgotten how much money I have invested in to your experiment? Its been three months and there still has not been a single set of positive results and I am running out of patients"

"it takes time and im still doing research"

"then I suggest you research faster. In one week im making Project H public at the press conference "

"when I started here you told me that I would have complete control of my project "

"you do, you have all the funding you need, all the recourses and staff you want but do not forget that you are working for me Hayley" he said with a sickening smile.

"you bastard" I said while swinging the door open and storming out back to the comforts of my own lab. I needed to calm my boiling temper... and take my meds to slow my heart rate before I passed out.

**Back at the Baxter building**

**I** was busy feeding Amy her lunch in her high chair when the door opened and in came my brother Johnny with a rather confused look on his face. I didn't ask what was wrong he probably would have just given me the usual "nothing" answer. He went over to the coach and started flicking through the channels (which really gets on my nerves). Amy started laughing in her chair she had managed to stick the end of the plastic spoon in her nose...again. I smiled at her, she was so beautiful it was so hard to believe that she was mine, I loved every minute of being a mother more than I thought possible. I couldn't imagine my life without Amy or Reed I loved my family so much.

Taking the spoon out of her nose and washing her face I picked her up and placed her in to her play pen with her favorite bear Mr giggles.

" so you want to tell me whats up" I said casually

" nothing"

typical I thought

" well could you stop doing that its drive me mad"

"sorry...what do you think about Ray" he said quietly

"Ray?...the guy that Hayley's been seeing? I only met him once...hes nice...good for her ...why?"

"no reason"

I waited for exactly ten seconds

"its just that she's been seeing him for three months... thats a long time... for her anyway...I just wondered what was so great about him"

"three months isn't that long...maybe he's different than all the other guys she's dated maybe she has strong feelings for him...maybe she's falling in love with him"

"WHAT...NO" he suddenly shouted "I mean she cant be..she would never do that"

"its not something you can control Johnny... its just something that happens"

he was silent after that just staring at the t.v. Though I knew he wasn't watching it. He suddenly got up and went upstairs to his room.

"well I don't know whats happening Amy but I think your uncle is starting to grow up" I told her smiling

she smiled back lovingly.

She cant be. Its not possible. She wouldn't. And Rays not even her usual type . She's too free spirited, too stubborn, too wild, too flirty and far too beautiful to even consider being in love. No Sue's wrong DEAD WRONG.

I knew she wasn't though, I didn't need her to tell me what I had already thought myself but I didn't want to admit it...Hailo is in love with..._Ray._

"What am I gonna do?" I almost whispered into my hands.

**Mavery Labs**

**I** sat there in my lab silently staring at the _very interesting_ white wall. I had calmed down a little though I hated being pushed into things especially when it was to do with my work. I picked out my mobile and pushed in the number I needed.

"_hello?" _came the familiar voice which made me smile

"hi Ray its me"

"_hi gorgeous I have been thinking about you all day did you get the roses I sent?"_

" yeah they are gorgeous but you know you don't have to spoil me so much"

"_I like to_"

"listen about tonight ..I think i'll have to take a rain check im piled up with so much work and my boss is laying on the pressure so thick that I can barely breath... do you mind?"

"_na course not we can re arrange for another night no problem how about tomorrow for lunch?_

"thats great ...you know you are the best"

"o_nly because you made me that way I have to go I have a meeting in five i'll see you tomorrow... bye"_

"bye"

as I hung up I remembered that I was gonna spend tomorrow with Johnny, how could I forget like that. I silently looked at the papers piled on my desk and sighed heavily. I really didn't want to do the boring paper work . I looked around the Lab for anything else to do but my staff were all busy as usual. I decided that i was gonna have the day off I needed to re charge and stop thinking about that bastard Mavery.

"hey guys lets just leave the work for today and have some fun ok"

they looked at me as if I had grow a second and third head

"what cant I give my staff the day off?"

they smiled at me and started to pack up.

I grabbed my bag hung up mu lab coat and went for the door.

My feet knew were they were going before I did. I was outside the Baxter building. It was almost an instinct I had to go to Johnny when ever I was upset, angry, nervous,or just bored he always made me feel better.

I sensed she was here before I heard her voice talking to Sue. I immediately got off my bed were I had been _sulking_ and bounded for the door. There she was standing in the hallway smiling brightly as Sue was telling her about something Amy had done.

"hey there..thought you were working"

she looked at me and for the briefest second time stopped

"yeah I know bad day so I thought if you weren't busy..."

"that we could do something after all? Thought you were going out tonight?"

"yeah well I canceled thought I could use some best friend time instead and have boyfriend time tomorrow do you mind?

"well ill have to cancel on that date I had planned but im sure I could spare up some time" I said sarcastically, trying not to show just how overjoyed I was that she was here instead of with that Ray.

"well thank you very much" she said in the same sarcastic manner

"what you wanna do?...wait I know its still raining right?"

"what..yeah it is but I am not..."

"yes you are come on" I grabbed her hand before she could protest any further and dragged her to the balcony and back into the pouring rain"

"Johnny " she whinned

I lifted my arms and started spinning in circles like we used to when we were kids. Hailo looked at me with a wide smile and her hair sticking to her face, I lifted her own hands and started spinning with her . We were laughing so hard that we slipped on the wet floor on to our backs.

"so...remember when we did this last?" i asked

"yes we were just out of high school and I was about to leave for uni and you were going in to the space program and there was a thunder storm outside. I also remember that we got really really drunk that day"she started to giggle at the hazie memory.

"yeah" that was what happened though I remembered a little more than she did, how could I forget that single moment in time when they shared their first kiss. I knew that she didn't remember it though, we were really drunk but I still hoped that somehow she would remember. I can still remember the feeling of her warm wet lips on mine, I thought I had been being struck by lightning the feeling was so intense and afterwards she smiled the prettiest smile I had ever seen... and then she passed out in the mud.

I looked over at her she was beginning to shiver. We had been sitting in the rain for about an hour. I stood up and pulled her with me.

"time to get the duvet and the hot chocolate I think"

"yeah...oh but what about our armchair? She mumbled at me like she was a child again

"well we can sit on my big bed and watch cartoons. Its not as good as the smelly brown armchair but I doubt we would both fit into it now anyway"

"yeah I know... ok i'll make the hot chocolate"

ten minutes later we were in my bed cuddled up one of the corners to get warm again though I used my own body heat to warm her up, the duvet was just for comfort. Bugs bunny was on the t.v. What more could you want on a stormy afternoon. I peered down at Hailo who was snuggled up between my legs with her head resting against my chest... sleeping soundly with her mouth slightly open.

"Damn I think im smitten...again"

one week later

" Good morning. Today I am proud and excited to announce to you all of the project that is currently being funded by Mavery Labs, this project called project H is lead by our own specialist Dr Hayley Winters who will give comment in a short while. Project H is, simply put an end to all illness. What we are doing is striving to find a universal cure to eradicate illness across the world even incurable diseases like AIDS. Ladies and gentlemen of the press we are sitting on the verge of a scientific and medical breakthrough that will no doubt plunge this great city and this great country in to the future and its all happening here at Mavery Lab".

He droned on for what seemed like hours and hours and of course taking all the credit for himself and his oh so precious _business, _ not much mention of the minds behind the work is there you scumbag I thought to myself. I hated giving speeches but I couldn't let him take complete control over my work it was bad enough that he as taking it public without my permission. He called my name and smirked in my direction (yuck) there was a brief applause as I stood up to say my piece.

"well...um... project H is indeed a search for what we call a universal cure...it is however still in the very early stages of development..."

"Dr winters how exactly are you developing this cure?"

questions already why cant they just be patient?

"well we are experimenting with plants. You see all of our medicines come from plants or a product made by plants so what we are doing is trying to create a new sub species of plant that will have healing properties to cure all illness"

"how are you going to create a new species of plant?"

"we are exposing a range of different plants to different forms and different intensities of radiation"

"what about the risk of radiation poisoning?"

"there are risks within all experiments but every precaution has been taken here to reduce and danger and I think that the outcome of the project far out ways the possible risks"

"what about you personal relationship with Dr Mavery?"

"my relationship with Dr Mavery is strictly professional...thank you no more questions" i hated that people thought that i would be interested in that sniveling little man.

As I left the room I felt Mavery's cold stare bore onto my back and the creepy feeling start to tangle with my insides. God I hate that man. I decided to go straight home to relax in a bubble bath and afterwards have a huge slice of chocolate cake.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the lavender scent that filled my bathroom.

"ahhh that feels so much better"

my mobile started to ring and vibrate on the side table that I had covered with scented candles.

"OH NO NO NO NO NO GO AWAY!!!"

I was determined not to answer but after the seventh ring I picked it up

"hello? This had better be good"

"hey smart girl just saw you on the news...im impressed you actually started to sound a little like Reed "

I smiled at his smart ass comment

" you ...were watching the news ha was you're t.v. Stuck or were you somehow unable to switch the channel?"

"very funny but hey I forgive you...so you kinda sound like you need to party"

"im relaxing in a bubble bath actually so leave me in peace"

ignoring her last comment he continued

" right so anyway there is a party tonight wanna go its at eight"

"ok"

"great I will come round for you at eight then, see ya"

"bye"

well thats that then I guess suddenly feeling loads more better.

**Baxter building**

"sue have you seen my notebook?"

"which one you have lots?"

"umm the red one"

"in your lab were you usually leave it"

"no I checked its not there"

I regretfully got up and started searching. Why is it that men can never find anything. I glanced over at Amy who was in her playpen and I noticed something unusual. I walked over and spotted the red notebook that reed was looking for

"how did it get over here?"

I held it out to Reed and he looked at me puzzled, shrugged took the notebook and gave our daughter a swift kiss before sweeping away back into his lab. I glanced back down at Amy who was sleeping snuggly. There was a sudden noise from upstairs and I glanced up to see Johnny coming downstairs with his usual grin.

"hey im off out see you later and give Amy a kiss from her uncle!"he chirped as walked out of sight. He was different recently and I had realized why. It was Hayley. Ever since she moved in to the city Johnny has been different and she liked it, seeing her brother happy though she did worry that maybe he was starting to like Hayley a little bit more than he should. I can still remember when they were fresh out of high school, Hayley was spending the summer at our house since her parents were away on business, Johnny and been mooning over Hayley for months though he took great effort in hiding it. Before he could tell her about his feelings for her she told him she was leaving for uni so he didn't say anything and ended up getting drunk the day she left and spilling out all his feelings for her to me. He got over it though and Hayley never knew anything about it Johnny probably doesn't even remember telling me. That was all years ago.

**Outside Hayley's house**

"hay you're ready finally" I said as I saw Hailo come out the door with that dazzling smile

"well your the one who was late in the first place...as usual"

"in not always late" I complained

"right and Ben's the tooth fairy"

the image of the big orange rock with wings and a wand fluttered through my mind and I couldn't help but chuckle at Hailo's sense of humor.

"lets get goin then Hailo" I opened the door for her to get in the car but before she could move a black car came speeding down the street and a masked man pointed what had to be gun out the side window. It took me a second to react. I pushed Hayley down using my own body to shield hers at the same time there was an ear piercing bang and then the sound of the car speeding away.

"JESUS...Hayley are you alright?" I asked urgently with panic showing in my voice

there was no reply from under me

"HAYLEY!!!!!?"

A/N I know cliff hangers are a bitch. I will update very soon. The part about Amy and the notebook may seem rather random but I promise it is significant. Read and review. Let me know what you think should happen

i know that i had promised to write more in this chap but i really wanted to write this. i am planning to have it finished before Christmas so i can start new one in the new year.


	4. boyfriend vs best friend

Sorry i haven't updated in such a long time. Ive been distracted and been doing more reading than writing for some inspiration.

Disclaimer- only own Hayley nothing else and im not making any kind of profit from this story.

Chapter 4 - boyfriend vs best friend -

It was midnight. Hayley still hasn't woken up and im not leaving this hospital room until she does. The police had already asked all their questions about the shooting, there wasn't much to tell really it happened all too quick to get any details and my number one priority was Hayley. I have never been so scared in all my life, i thought i had lost her, she was laying there, still, unconsciouses and i felt like my heart was been pulled out of my chest, luckily she wasn't hit just unconsciouses from hitting her head on the on the ground , but it could have been so much worse .and all i can think now is who would want to kill Hayley?

"Johnny?" Came a faint whisper from the bed

"hey there gorgeous its about time you woke up its been hours"

"my head hurts...where am i?"

"safe. Your at the hospital and your head well thats kinda my fault for pushin you down so hard...sorry by the way"

"well why the hell did you do that?!!!" she all but screamed at me with flashing eyes.

"uhh... maybe because you were being shot at, what was i sposed to do just let it happen!!"

"shoot me?...i don't understand..." she started to panic and was shaking slightly her left hand came up and clutched to her chest where her heart is and she began to hyperventilate.

"hey Halo calm down your okay just breath slowly" i told her as i began searching through her bag for her heart medication. Finding the bottle finally i rushed over to her bedside and put two in her hand and lifted the water to her lips and she took them and swallowed. Her breathing slowed.

"im not letting anything happen to you i promise" i calmly told her. Thats when i noticed the silent tears falling down her cheeks. I gently lay down beside her on the bed and held her close as she cried into my shoulder.

Morning came too quickly i opened my heavy eyes slowly my head still hurting like a bitch but i felt strangely comfortable and safe which was odd considering someone tried to kill me just hours ago . Johnny was lying next to me with a slight smile on his face, holding me close to him, he was cute when he slept even though he hadn't shaved, had dark circles under his eyes and was in need of a shower. I smiled when i heard him mumble and couldn't help but giggle when he quietly said

"cookies"

I woke up with a fright,

i heard a noise and shot up from the bed alert for any danger . I looked around not knowing where i was until i heard a soft voice .

"hey its ok...everything is fine Johnny"

"oh right...i forgot...how are you feeling?"

"actually im cold" she complained with a smile and pulled back down into lying on the bed

"come back here" she wrapped her arm around my waist and placed her shoulder onto my shoulder.

"big baby" i told her smiling widely, i loved being this close to her, smelling her hair, holding her feeling every breathe she takes, it felt right i just couldn't tell her that of course.

There was a low rumble of voices outside the room just before Ray burst into the room with a worried look on his face which suddenly changed in to a look of rage when he realized i wasn't alone. He stared at me with piercing eyes.

"Ray!!...oh god" i steamered as i quickly got up and away from Johnny not remembering how much my head still hurt. I suddenly felt really uncomfortable and dizzy and embarrassed that my boyfriend had walked in while i was cuddled up with my best friend who just so happens to be male.

"Hayley...i heard what happened" he slowly said looking between myself and Johnny with an angry look on his face.

"im fine...just a bump on the head and a few bruises" i felt my cheeks flush and the atmosphere was thick obvious tension...and testosterone. Johnny hadn't said anything yet he just stared back at Ray. It was like boyfriend vs best friend. and i was piggy in the middle.

"so how long have you been here?" Ray asked pointedly at Johnny

" i was with her when it happened" he replied coldly.

" right...well i guess its a good thing you were there to save the day...and my girlfriend"

"its what i do" it was damn obvious that Ray and Johnny did not like each other, both of them trying to warn each other off

"ok guys back off this is a hospital not a boxing ring...so don't make me punch you to" they acted like they didn't hear me, just continues glaring at each other. finally Ray looked at me and softened his expression when i smiled at him.

" i gotta get back to work babe sooo im glad that your ok and ill call you later" he bent down and kissed me gently before looking back and Johnny and then left. The room was eerily quiet and i could feel Johnny's eyes on me though thankfully at that moment the door opened before he said anything.

Two tall policemen walked in and introduced themselves as detective morris and Wyatt. I smiled at them politely and pushed myself further up onto the pillows. Detective morris started asking first with

" Dr winters can you think of anyone who may want to do this? someone who may have a grudge against you?" i thought as hard as i could but there was no one

"no no one"

"are you sure?"

"yes!" i said sharply. They were really starting to get on my nerves now

" have you previously received any threats?"

"no"

"did you happen to see the shooter or the license plate of the car? Any details at all would be helpful"

" no i didn't see anything but the ground" while looking at a guilty looking Johnny, i smiled at him to let him now that it was ok and he grinned back knowing that i had forgiven him

" one more question..." my temper was starting to boil

"where do you plan on staying for the time being?...its obviously not safe for you to return to your home"

before i could a word in Johnny cut in

"shell be staying with me at the Baxter building, what safer place is there" he told them while looking at me ,daring me to object, he knew me too well.

"i cant stay with you Johnny. Ill only get in the way ""its settled Hailo, no arguments, besides its perfect, you can use Reeds lab for your work, we can spend time hanging out, you'll be safe and you can sue off my back"

i had to admit it made sense but i hated it when he worried about me, he gets way over the top protective

" fine i suppose"

"great"

"well now that thats sorted" said detective Wyatt

" we'll leave you alone you alone now and well keep you informed of any updates"they quietly left and closed the door, i looked to where Johnny was standing and smiles

"thanks" i said quietly. He smiled at me and i felt a sudden jolt in my stomach. I knew then that these next few days were going to be awkward.

Back at the Baxter building

"Reed1" sue shouted from the living room. No answer.

"REED!!!" she shouted louder knowing that Reed was probably in his own little world stuck in his Lab again

"what"

"johnny just called, Hayley woke up shes fine and shes going to stay here for a while until the police find out what going on. Can you stay with Amy while i go and fix up a spare bedroom for her?"

"ok sue" he replied as he walked over from his lab to where Amy was playing on the floor. She turned and smiled at him as he crouched down to ruffle her angelic blond hair.

"you look just like your mother"he told her. That when he noticed that she was holding sues keys in her hand. Frowning he pried them gently from his daughters hand

"how did you get these?" he knew sue would not have given them to her for fear of choking and she always kept them with her in her purse or on the table by the door. This was starting to happen a lot lately around Amy, things go missing and end my her. A strange thought passed through Reeds mind and he pondered if it were at all possible...

"REED!!! are you going to get that or what?!!!"the phone was ringing and he had been so absorbed that he hadn't noticed. He glanced at Amy while picking up the handset.

"hello?...hey Ben yeah Johnny called shes fine...yeah sure come up." Amy was still playing with her doll giggling softly. Rees shrugged and sat down to watch the news.

Read and review--- not sure when my next update will be but i promise that i wont abandon it. Suggestion are always welcome.


End file.
